


Bloody

by ChaLoveLouTommo



Category: bloody - Fandom
Genre: Bloody, Fiction, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaLoveLouTommo/pseuds/ChaLoveLouTommo
Summary: That moment when you attend... A kind of eclipse and that it inspires you...It can sometimes be a little hard to understand some things but don't be surprised, it's made on purpose so the reader doesn't know what will happen next.The beginning of the story is what happened for real and most of the people mentioned are inspired by real people too.I started to write this fiction in October 2017 so we can see my evolution of writing during these past years.





	Bloody

Me, Charlotte, didn't expect at all what was going to happen. I was a normal ninth grader girl who had a crush on a boy that didn't look at me too much but who knew what I felt for him. This is how to describe my life as a teenager.

Everything began a school day, more precisely at noon, which seemed to be like all the others. I had just eaten with my friends, Lucy, Estelle and Nancy, and we were settled on the college grounds. We immediately realized, right after leaving the canteen, that the sun wasn't as usual : It was neon orange. The sky was starting to turn dark gray and it was a little bit stormy. We didn't understand what was happening.

Nancy was anxious about what was happening while Lucy, Estelle and I found it super creepy and cool. We made films in our heads as if it was the end of the world and supernatural creatures would appear and transform us all, blah blah blah. Yes, we have a lot of imagination.

Around 1:25 p.m, we went to our lockers to take our bags after being joined by Carla, another friend who is outgoing, and we went to the second yard called "D courtyard". The school had several buildings but the two mains were called A and D. The luminosity became more and more rare and the sky was now yellowish. We went in English class like if everything was normal. Of course, we talked about this strange event for almost half an hour, and then we didn't talk about it again. It was completely dark outside. 

At the end of the hour, when we had just left the room to go to our next class, we heard a strange noise, then the headmaster's voice rang out in the corridors.

"To all the students and teachers still present in the school : The time is serious. I ask you all to join me in the yard so that we can find a solution. Close all doors and windows or other possible openings. Do not leave the establishment until you have permission. This is not an exercise." His voice was very serious and anxious.

A long silence ensued. We all looked at each other and began to head towards the courtyard in silence, or almost. Some couldn't stop talking. My friends and I didn't talk to each other, we just looked at each other. Nobody understood what was happening. Arriving in the yard, I saw that some classes and teachers had already arrived. We were told to sit down and be as quiet as possible while waiting for the rest of the classes. I saw someone sitting next to me out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head towards this person and was surprised to see Quentin, the boy for whom I had a crush since last year. He smiled shyly at me and i did the same. I turned to my friends and saw that they looked at me strangely. They didn't have time to say what they meant because the headmaster started speaking.

"Like I said, time is serious. You've all noticed the strange color of the sky and of the sun. Well, we have hid things, us, adults."

At this moment, we heard a loud thud against the windows. We turned back to the sound and saw a woman. Nothing in her looked human : The skin of her face was missing in some places, her eyes were red as the blood, she had little hair left and she seemed to have nothing but skin on her bones. She looked like...

"A zombie." We turned to the headmaster, shocked. "I will tell you what is going on. Around twenty years ago, we made a kind of pact with the dark creatures. Sure, the pact had some conditions and one of them was that children shouldn't be aware of the existence of these creatures to not scare the youngest. You had to be aware of their existence at the age of 18. But as you probably noticed, it is a urgent situation."

"But, when you say "Dark Creatures", what are you talking about ?" Nancy asked, worried.

"Well... Zombies, vampires, werewolves... All of which teens are fans in general. Plus, some of you could have some dark creatures blood in their veins." It almost looked normal for him to say this kind of things.

Whispers were heard.

"I know we are like 500 but please, try not to do much noise. We will have to stay here until we have the signal to go out so I don't want to get out of here deaf." He stopped speaking and we guessed he had finished his speech.

"It's so COOOOOOOOL !" Lucy was weirdly loving the situation.

"It's cool but... It's kinda creepy." I was a little worried. I looked at Nancy and saw that her face was cold and closed.

"Don't worry Nancy, everything will be alright. Right...?" Carla tried to reassure her. I made a small grimace, not very sure of that.

"But how many time do we will have to stay here ?" Estelle wasn't really scared, which was kind of weird because she was the kind to be easily anxious for nothing.

"He said "until we have the signal to go out"." I answered. I looked around me and saw some persons at phone, crying. I took mine and I saw that I didn't have much battery. I rolled my eyes.

"It's my lucky day..." I said ironically. I received a call from my mother and, despite the low battery on my phone, I answered directly.

"Hello ? Mom ?"

"Charlotte ? Finally ! Where are you ?" She sounded concerned, which was quite normal given the circumstances.

"I am stuck in college until there's no danger anymore." I looked behind me and saw that the zombie woman had been joined by others.

"Is there anybody to kill zombies around the college, like hunters ?" I assumed my mother knew way more about it than me.

"They were called when we saw that the sun had a strange color." And I was right.

"And how long will it take for them to arrive ?"

"I don't know, maybe some hours, maybe some days... Nobody knows." It was quite reassuring... It's ironic, duh.

My phone made a sound to tell me it did not have much battery.

"I'm sorry mom, I don't have much battery on my phone."

"Ok, I will hang up. Take care of you."

"If you need to call me, call the school. I don't have a charger to charge my phone." My mother and I had always been very close.

"I will think about it." We hung up. My friends called their parents too. We were the quietest of all the students present in the courtyard.

I looked at Quentin and his friends and saw that he was as calm as we were. Well, almost. He was biting his lower lip all the time and, although he always did, he seemed to do it much more often than usual. He must have felt my gaze on him and turned to me. I looked away quickly and acted like I followed the conversation of my friends but I knew he had seen me.

Time passed strangely quickly. For the diner, we had the rest of the meal of the lunch. This atmosphere was strangely soothing. Yes, I know, it's weird to say that while we're surrounded by zombies. But it was, in my opinion.

Of course, I was worried about my mother being alone at home, I even felt a little guilty. My father had to stay at work and my brother was at the boarding school. I would have done everything for my mother to be with me right now.  
I went to sit alone in a corner and put myself in a fetal position.

"Charlotte, is everything okay ?" I felt my heart vibrate when I recognized this voice, even though it's quite cliché. I turned my head and I met Quentin's eyes.

"Yes, I'm alright... I'm just a little worried about my mother."

"I understand, I am too."

We looked at each other without saying anything during several minutes. Then we looked elsewhere at the same time.

"You should go with your friends." I nodded, then I thought for a moment.

"It's them who have said to you to come and see me, right..?" He scratched his neck with a shy little smile, responding directly to my question. I smiled, turning my head from right to left.

"They are incorrigible !" I got up and we went back with our respective groups. My friends looked at me with a smile that meant everything. I rolled my eyes. "You all are impossible !"

The rest of the evening went normally, if we forget the fact that we were in the school in the middle of the night and that about twenty zombies were hitting the tiles.  
Around 10:00 p.m, we were distributed in rooms of building A. Of course, we were not mixed, girls were on one side and boys on the other.

I think I'm not the only one when I say that I didn't slept at night, hearing the groans of zombies and their tapping against the windows that were getting stronger and stronger.


End file.
